


An Emotion That Can't be Controlled

by Distracteddiddlin



Series: I Wouldn't Have to go to These Lengths if the Game Just let me use "They" Pronouns [2]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just kinda put Ford through the wringer in this and I'm sorry for that, NB Farmer, Nonbinary Farmer, Other, That is a hell of a tag set right there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracteddiddlin/pseuds/Distracteddiddlin
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't fucking know where this came from, but it was way more complete than my drabbles.Rated mature for vomit and idk, being hungoverAlso, A Swear





	1. First Night of Forever

“...You’re not looking super well right now, are you  _ sure _ you'd rather not stay at your clinic tonight?”

Ford shook his head, feebly squeezing the farmer's hand in reassurance as he let himself be led through the doorway. “I'll… urgh, live. I'm just not- ….don’t drink….” He mumbled, his tongue heavy from the undesired alcohol. 

“...I can't believe you let my dad talk you into that- here, let me.” Jay mumbled, moving to help Ford undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt after watching him struggle on his own.

“...He said he wanted to get to know his new son-in-law over a drink.” Ford mumbled back, allowing Jay to take the lead on undressing him.

“I'm  _ pretty sure _ he just wanted to see if you were a lightweight- arms up please.”

He mumbled quietly in acknowledgement, following the farmer's instructions so they could get him into his pajama top.

“Can you do the pants yourself or do you want me to keep helping?” 

“M- could.. shoes, then…” He mumbled, growing  woozier from the alcohol  _ and _ growing nausea.

Jay gave him a quiet, understanding smile. “I'll get your shoes if you help me with my back zipper.”

It took only a few tries for Ford to get ahold of the zipper, and far fewer tries for him to wrangle it low enough for Jay to get the rest themself. He did his best to not stumble as the farmer helped remove his shoes and socks, but still needed to grab something for support. The farmer tried not to giggle too loud as he held their shoulder while they kneeled before him, and quickly stood to help support him again as he finished dressing in pajamas.

Jay left him to support himself against the wall for a moment as they dressed themselves as quickly as they could manage, not wanting him to injure himself while their back was turned. 

“Mmmurgh.” Ford grumbled, leaning further against the wall with his head in his hands.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Jay reached up to brush some of Ford's hair from his face to get a better look.

“It- just- …that… was  _ repulsive. _ ” He mumbled back, his hand making its way up to cover his mouth.

“You know, you didn't have to finish that entire glass of stout right? He was just egging you on…” They continued to look him over.

“...didn’t want to be rude…” He mumbled, flinching when he gave a queasy burp.

“...Pardon my french but  _ fuck _ my dad; he just wanted to get a reaction out of you.” Jay hissed, moving forward to let Ford lean on them.

He chuckled weakly, before giving another queasy belch “ _...’m gonna throw up on your nice floor. _ ” he weakly mumbled after a minute.

“ _ Our  _ nice floor now, and  **no** you're not.” Jay replied, throwing his arm over their shoulders to now fully support him.

“...You have no control over that..” he mumbled, dry-heaving a little behind his other hand.

“No, but I  _ am _ taking you to the bathroom now.”

* * *

The farmer sighed softly as they sat at Ford's side, having already finished cleaning up his promised vomit in the hall. Slowly they rubbed soothing circles between Ford's shoulders, which heaved as he kneeled over the toilet and retched. “shhhshhhshh it's okay…” They said, shushing him as he tried to apologize mid-retch again.

“ **_‘m sorry_ ** …” Ford quietly slurred once his heaving had stopped, still panting a little from the exertion however, and a small strand of saliva still dangling from his chin. 

The farmer shook their head, wiping his mouth off and helping Ford stand back up, before leading him to the sink where they filled a cup with water and offered it to him. “ _ None of that _ . Come here, rinse and spit,  _ then _ drink. You know the drill.”

He nodded numbly, and did as he was told, grimacing at the acidic taste that still lingered in his mouth. He could feel the farmer quietly chuckling against his side as he took several more gulps to rinse and spit the taste away.

* * *

“I'm…  _ so sorry _ for tonight… it's not… the most auspicious way to ‘kick things off’.” Ford eventually murmured, having finally been wrangled into bed.

Jay huffed gently and tugged him nearer, drawing their arms around him when they did. “Honestly… that went so much better than I'd thought…”

He paused, thinking it over. “...What did you think was going to happen?”

“...Some other time, Ford, I  _ promise _ . You sure you don't want to drink some more water?”

He grumbled, rolling his eyes as he settled in against them. “ _....’M going to have to urinate all night _ …”

“You're going to be peeing all night from the  _ alcohol, _ the water's not gonna do anything but make the headache tomorrow less worse…” 

He chuckled softly, squeezing them even softer. “I've forgotten, who's the doctor here?”

They stuck their tongue out at him, not caring they were in pitch black darkness. “And  _ who's _ drunk alcohol before?”

Ford pouted. “I  _ have  _ had alcohol before  _ too _ , I'll have you know…”

“One, that cup was big enough to count for more than  _ one _ drink. Two, you've drank a  _ whole drink _ before? And three, you chugged it.”

Ford bristled momentarily before settling back down, begrudgingly seeing their point. “...I’d still like to think I have  _ some _ knowledge here…” He eventually murmured, more to himself than anything.

Jay smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek. “ _ I  know,  _ just… let me have this, and let me worry over  _ you _ for once…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'idk, there's no way Ford would EVER drink...'  
> /trying to impress new, over-bearing father-in-law  
> 'aha!'


	2. First Day After Last

Ford couldn't recall a morning he'd regretted waking up, quite like he did _that_ morning. To be fair, however, he found it quite hard to recall much of _anything_ beyond the stabbing pain in his temples as he was greeted by the morning light slipping through the crack between the curtains. His limbs felt heavy, like he'd been dipped in cement and had begun to dry out and harden up. Despite his repeated rinsing the previous night, he could still detect a faint acrid taste of vomit at the back of his mouth. He turned over in the blankets, covering himself in an attempt to block out the rest of the world, trying to will the throbbing headache to go away, before he threw off the sheets in a panic. **_He was late_**. He cursed himself for sleeping in like this _on a day his clinic was_ _open_. He stumbled around the cottage, rummaging through a few of the boxes still left to be unpacked after his hasty move-in with Jay. He grabbed what clean clothes he could, tossing his normal labcoat on on-top, combing his hair as fast as he could muster, before darting to the door, nearly barreling into Jay in his haste.

“ **_Whoa_ ** , where's the rush Ford?” Asked the farmer, moving to block his path. “You haven't even eaten yet.”

“I'm already _very_ late, I can't afford to waste anymore time, _I'm being counted on_ . I'll make myself something quick when I get there, _I promise_ -”

“Okay, **_no_ **.” Interrupted Jay, making no move to get out if his way. “You're still hung-over, and you haven't even had a painkiller. At least take something for pain and drink more water before you bite some poor soul’s head off at work today. Okay? For me?”

Ford groaned quietly to himself, but did as he was told, the farmer rolling their eyes at him when he drank the rest of the glass _dangerously_ quickly, before darting out the door.

The farmer walked out behind him, and called out “ **_YOU KNOW NO ONE IN TOWN'S GOING TO LET YOU WORK TODAY, RIGHT?_ ** ” after his retreating form. They sighed as they watched him disappear down the grassy dirt path, before resuming their morning work, mentally preparing for when he inevitably came back home in a short while.

* * *

Ford regretted a _few_ things so far that morning. He regretted not heeding Jay’s warning, having been turned away from his own clinic by _several_ townspeople, who had encouraged him to spend the day with his new spouse. He regretted not having something to eat before he left, hunger gnawing deep at his stomach, having been empty since the night before. But what he regretted the most at _that moment_ , as he stiffly walked back home, was not taking a few minutes longer to get ready that morning. He'd neglected a step or two in his morning process in his haste, having been counting on making it to his clinic that morning; and, the water he'd been made to drink before leaving had been _quickly_ working its way through his system, much to his chagrin.

Ford grimaced as he finally made his way back to the farm. Even with his hurried pace it had taken nearly an hour to reach town, and his far slower pace on the way back had meant it was a couple hours after he'd first left that morning, when he'd reached the farm again. His steps were as swift as he could manage, but still very stiff.

“I _said_ they weren't gonna let you work today…” Teased the farmer, getting up from the steps where they had sat and waited for him.

He let out a small grunt of acknowledgement. “Hmmph.” Grimacing harder, he absently bit at the inside of his cheek when the farmer stepped into his way.

“ _Are you okay?_ You look.. like you're in more pain…”

He groaned quietly, fidgeting where he stood for a moment “ _Fine_ , I just need to…” he trailed off with an embarrassed cough. “Erm, ...  really have to urinate .” He mumbled, his face growing flushed and stiffly stepping around the farmer, making his way up the steps and into the farmhouse.

The farmer paused, before following after him “......Again?”

“I… left in a hurry this morning.. and...  They wouldn't let me in my clinic ...”

“Oh no, **_sweetheart_ ** _..._ ” The farmer quietly giggled at his embarrassed mumble, and he gently shut the bathroom door in their face.

Ford startled when he opened the door again, having already forgotten about the farmer.

“Sorry!” They squeaked, stepping back to allow him by, before trailing after him to the living room. “....Okay, scale of one to ten, how grumpy are you this morning.”

He rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his face as he turned to face them. "I'm... sorry I haven't been the best company this morning..."

“After a night of throwing up, having a hangover _and_ being banned from your livelihood for the day? I'd say all things considered you've been _wonderful_ company.” They teased him gently, their smile growing fonder as he blushed. “...Let me at least help get something to eat for you, you look like you're about to fall over from hunger.”

He smiled back at them, and allowed himself to be led to the table. They turned to start preparing brunch when Ford caught them in a gentle embrace, and whispered “... _Thank you, dear.._ ” into their ear before sitting down. He felt a small sense of victory at having made them blush in return, as he patiently waited for his food.

* * *

 

“So… what would you _like_ to do, since you've been banished from town for the day?”

Ford grimaced, setting his cleared plate in the sink. “I… was pretty set on doing more research at the least today… but my equipment is in my clinic…”

Jay hummed thoughtfully as they thought over it a minute. “Well… that can wait a day, can't it?”

Ford sighed, playing with his fingers. “It will _have_ _to_. I just… I'm not that good with _leisure_ , I don't… think I'm going to be the best company today, dear.”

Jay smiled at him, sympathetic. “....It makes you feel like you're wasting something, right? That you need to be productive or you're not being a good person?”

Ford blinked, startled at the accuracy of their description. “Wh- ...yes, how?”

They smiled, one of the corners of their mouth tipping up just a little _too_ far. “I'm familiar with it.”

They both fell silent for a bit, Ford unsure where to go from there, and the farmer, stuck in thought.

“What about the boxes?”

“Hmm?” Ford mumbled confused at their sudden question.

“The boxes you brought, what's in them?”

“Ah. ...Clothing primarily. Some toiletries, and er, a… few books.”

“Do you want to do a little unpacking? I've- ...there’s still several bookcases with empty shelves.”

“...I didn't want to be _presumptuous_ about where-...” He trailed off. He didn't know that he felt up to unpacking, but he could feel that uncomfortable itch build up as he regarded the boxes.

“If the shelf’s empty, it's available, Ford.” replied Jay, looking him over. “Do you feel up to that, though?”

He waved off their concern, sighing to himself as he looked at his things with trepidation. “I _should_ take care of it, it'll be underfoot otherwise…” He continued to stare at the boxes, unsure where to begin but knowing that if he didn't do something with them he wouldn't be able to relax. He was startled out of his thoughts by the farmer's hand, squeezing gently at his shoulder.

“ _How about this_ , there's a small closet with plenty of room for them, we'll take out what you need right _now_ , and that will just be their place until we work out the final place for their contents, after you get better rest. I'll help out with it too.”

He smiled gratefully at their solution, reaching to gently squeeze their hand back in thanks.

Jay smiled back. “What…. What sort of research were you planning?”

“Ah it's nothing you need to worry yourself over the details. It's just… a few ideas I had after going through old notes…”

Jay pouted playfully as he demurred to give more detail, glancing at the boxes again. “...Is any of it something you could do some brushing up on from your books?”

He paused, thinking over it carefully. "l.... Possibly... Yes I suppose I could..."

It wasn’t long before he was settled into the couch, a small pile of books he’d deemed _most_ useful, unearthed and set aside at his feet. A well-worn notebook he’d packed along on spec, open on his lap, already filling up with notes and absent threads of possible experiments.

“Everything but the couple of boxes of clothes is in the closet, I put _those_ next to the wardrobe you said you wanted to use.” The farmer leaned over the back of the couch as they spoke, smiling fondly at Ford as he worked.

“Mhhmm.” He murmured, taking a moment to finish writing a sentence before looking away from his research. “I, yes?- Thank you. I- ...Thanks.” He eventually mumbled as it finally struck him, everything the farmer had done for him the past day.

They smiled wider, reaching to play with his hair. “You’re welcome, Ford. Anytime.”

He leaned into it, closing his eyes with a sigh. “...You look like you want to ask something.” murmured Ford after a bit.

Jay giggled, still running their fingers through Ford’s hair. “I was gonna go outside for a bit, but I felt bad leaving you on your lonesome, inside on a nice day like this…”

“Mmm, _research, though_.” He mumbled, losing himself a little in the sensation.

Jay giggled again, nuzzling against his cheek. “Looks portable to me.”

He sighed, and gestured at the papers. “White paper.”

The farmer sighed as well, worrying at their lip for a moment as they thought it over. “And in the shade?”

Ford considered it for a few minutes, before twisting where he sat to meet their eye. “You have somewhere in mind.”

“Trust me?”

“Yes.”

The farmer grinned from ear to ear and straightened. “Then change out of your work clothes into something that you don’t mind being outside in, grab your books, _and follow me_.”

Which was how Ford found himself nervously following behind the farmer as they led him into the trees, clutching at his books and notebook. He had never considered the woods beyond the farmland before. He’d never really thought about the farmland either to be honest, but the woods that he’d never even _seen_ the farmer go into before, much less so. He was startled, and a little awestruck when they reached the clearing, little streams of sunlight peeking in through the leaves, and illuminating the padded bench Jay had apparently stashed there previously.

“Your thoughts?” Jay asked as they sat on the bench.

“I-” Ford stuttered, taking a seat next to them. “...I didn’t expect this… _Why_ is this out here?”

They blushed, awkwardly scratching at the back of their neck. “It didn’t exactly fit with the last remodel, and it seemed a shame to get rid of it… Sometimes I haven’t… really had it in me to talk to everyone else. I was already hiding out here…. Made sense to have a chair for it...”

Ford remained quiet as they explained, simply nodding when they trailed off. The sounds of nature overtook them both as they went quiet. Branches brushed against each other as the wind blew overhead, birds chirped from the treetops, and if Ford strained, he could almost make out the river that flowed past the south edge of the farm, burbling in the distance.

“Why share it with me?”

Jay looked up and met his eye. “Didn’t see a reason not to. ....Besides… seems like a nice enough place to read.”

Ford regarded them carefully, the farmer cuddled up against his side as his books sat on his lap. Eventually, his arm found its way around their side as he rummaged with his other hand for the book he was reading. “...Yes, I believe you’re right...”

Time continued to pass, the sun slowly moving overhead as he filled the pages of his notebook with various tidbits. Eventually the farmer fell asleep against him, their head finding its way into his lap, his research finding its way to his side. He paused, mid-sentence, as he looked at the farmer, the leaves overhead waved in the wind, letting little drops of sunlight through the canopy to illuminate them and dapple their serene face with sunlight. _Yes_ , he thought to himself, _it was a wonderful place to read_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
